


Soldier: 76

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Valentine's Day Headcanons [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams





	

BEFORE THE DAY

Would be on missions the entire time before, and not even realize the day is coming up  
Pre-fall he would have been all over getting his s/o flowers and candy but now it’s not a priority  
Wouldn’t understand why people are giving him hell for not thinking about it, because it’s just a silly made up holiday  
If he noticed you were disappointed by his attitude he would feel super guilty though and try to make up for it

ON THE DAY

If he isn’t on a mission he’ll wake you up with your favourite morning drink way too early  
Like, it would be 5AM and he’s waking you up, thinking it’s a good way to start the day and make up for his earlier attitude  
He would only realize he was very wrong when you glare at him from under the covers  
He’ll make up for it by joining you in bed for a while, cuddling against you while you fall back to sleep for a couple more hours  
He’ll watch you sleep and feel your steady breaths against his chest and think maybe Valentine’s Day isn’t as bad as he remembers  
Jack is a little rusty at romancing, and he stumbles a bit  
Hana and Lena aren’t helping as they eye him with big smirks watching him get flustered in an attempt to woo you  
He makes comments about how nice you look, asks what you would like to do  
Everyone, including yourself, is having fun watching him try so hard  
Eventually Lena gives him a break and suggests you both go to the shooting range to practice  
Hana is about to complain when Jack jumps at the idea  
It’s an environment he knows, and any excuse to get his arms around you is good enough for him  
Once at the range he feels more comfortable and things flow more naturally  
He absolutely puts his arms around you to show you how to shoot better  
McCree shows up to see the show and only leaves when Jack sends him a glare  
You enjoy a candlelit dinner that evening and end the night exactly how you started it  
In eachother’s arms


End file.
